Allison
Allison Davenport was a pretty blonde haired girl in Mrs. Jewls class. She had sky blue eyes, a matching windbreaker, and all of her teeth. Her voice was like a cat walking on a piano. She is best friends with Rondi who she used to say she knocked her front teeth out to scare the boys. ROLES 2. Mrs. Jewls: In the story of Mrs. Jewels, Allison stood and said she's a girl not a monkey. He says he name and claims that everyone else is children. Mrs. Jewls thoughts she meant that all of them is named Allison. She says to Mrs. Jewls that they're not monkeys is what they were trying to tell her. She also says that she doesn't if monkeys know if they're monkeys because she's not a monkey. 12. Jason: In the story of Jason, Allison is constantly giggling and teasing Jason with Rondi. They once tickled Jason making him laugh till his hair turned purple. 14. Sammy: In the story of Sammy, Allison tells him that he smells terrible and is probably even uglier. 20. Kathy: In the story of Kathy, Allison thought if you were nice to someone they'll be nice to you so she brought Kathy a cookie. But Kathy just put it in her desk with all her school supplies until three weeks later when she was hungry. The cookie tasted terrible. That was why Kathy didn't like Allison. 21. Ron: In the story of Ron, Allison flocked around Jenny, along with Rondi and Leslie, when Jenny says she beat Louis at hopscotch. 22. The Three Eric's: In the story of The Three Eric's, Allison tells Eric Ovens to lay off and called him "Crabapple." She also says that if doesn't have anything nice to say he shouldn't say anything at all, despite the fact that Eric Ovens always has something nice to say. 23. Allison: focusing story 24. Dameon: In the story of Dameon, Allison says she found his pencil and it is here. 25. Jenny: In the story of Jenny, Allison is only mentioned by Jenny to the man with the Attaché case when she wonders where she is. 26. Terrence: In the story of Terrence, Allison was playing two square with Rondi using a red ball. When Terrence comes over to play she says no and despite Terrence telling her we have share the balls she isn't sharing with him. Then Rondi convinces her to let him play and she does so. They play three square but despite Allison warning Terrence he kicks the balls over the fence. Allison tells Terrence he has to go get it but he tells her to shut up and calls her a Dixie cup. This made Rondi run and tell Louis and Allison followed her. Later when Louis checks with Allison if there's anything left to kick, he winks at her and Allison says there sure is. 27. Joy: In the story of Joy, Allison is blamed of taking Dameon's chocolate cake. She stood firm and looked into Mrs. Jewls's